


Legacy Of The Hybrid Astaroth

by United Republic (RepublicChe)



Series: Stories Set During The Canon/Altered-Canon Timeline [4]
Category: Code Geass, Gakuen Mokushiroku | Highschool of the Dead, Highschool DxD (Anime), RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Cullenlingus, Drunk Sex, Ejaculate, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fallen Angels, Female Ejaculation, Female Friendship, Female Gasper Vladi, Female Homosexuality, Female Kiba Yuuto, Female Millicas Gremory, Female Relationships, Female Vali Lucifer, Fivesome, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Full Package Futanari, Futanari, Futanari on Female Sex, Genderbending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Lemon, Lesbian Centric, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mistress/Slave Relationship, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Orgy, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Parallel Universes, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Pervert Kurome Hyoudou, Porn, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Promiscuity, Prostitution, Public Display of Affection, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Public Orgy, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Addiction, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Shoujo-ai, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher-Student Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Drinking, Underage Prostitution, Underage Rape/Non-con, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-04 01:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RepublicChe/pseuds/United%20Republic
Summary: Born of two species that have historically hated each other for a millennia, Morrigan Astaroth, born by accident along with her sister Neamhain, will rise and prove that she and her sister are no accident nor mistake. Along side the Grigori and her sister, Morgan will show everyone that trifling with her or those she cares about is the last mistake they'll ever make. This is her legacy.





	Legacy Of The Hybrid Astaroth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In This story Issei will have a twin sister named Kurome Hyoudou (nicknamed Kuro). However in this fic Issei will be killed by a Devil seven years before the beginning of the story. He will only be shown in flashbacks. In this story, Kurome will be born with the Boosted Gear instead of Issei.  
> Also Matsuda and Motohama will also have sisters. Their names are Kaguya Motohama and Yuka Matsuda. Speaking of Matsuda and Motohama, for this story I will give them fist names: Kenji Matsuda and Koizumi Motohama. However even though they will appear in this story, they will be going to a different school as Kuoh Academy remains as a all girls school. Also Katase and Murayama will be given first names as well: Kaede Katase and Arisu Murayama.  
> I'm introducing a OC half sister to Rias named Naomi Gremory. In this story Grayfia and Sirzechs are divorced due to Grayfia finding out that Sirzechs cheated on her with a Fallen Angel. Despite this Millicas still exists. Grayfia only found out Sirzechs cheated on her after Millicas was born. The Fallen Angel that Sirzechs had sex with managed to befriend him before combining seduction with heavy alcohol intoxication. One thing lead to another then... well you know the rest. Lets just say when Grayfia discovered Sirzechs's infidelity... there was hell to pay. Of course Grayfia stayed as her former husband's Queen (as well as her other official duties), other than that... well that's it. I won't spoil this part to much, but Serafall, Yasaka, Venelana and Grayfia (Serafall seduced the three women) are in a foursome lesbian relationship. Of note: Venelana's husband knows about this foursome but doesn't care.  
> I came up with the concept of Naomi Gremory due to a cool concept I thought up. In story I thought: Since Star Wars lightsabers aren't real, but how could you create a lightsaber without the story becoming a crossover. At the exact same time, bring in a Star Warsesque lightsaber? Answer: Naomi Gremory. Naomi forms a lightspear in the shape of a lightsaber hilt, then the Gremory's Power Of Destruction forms the blade. Naomi then uses a real life (in story) version of Force Drain. In story, Naomi is as big fan of Star Wars as Rias is as a Japanophile.  
> Also in this story Gasper Vladi, Yuuto Kiba, Vali Lucifer and Millicas Gremory will be changed to female. Their names will be Gabriela (Nickname Gabe or Gabby (nickname given by Valerie Tepes and Koneko/Shirone) Vladi, Yumi Kiba, Valarie Lucifer and Mariah Gremory respectively.
> 
> Jiang Lihua, Alice Maresato, Alice (Nightmare of Nunnally), Alice Shaing, Millicas Gremory, Nunnally vi Britannia, Asia Argento, Anya Alstreim and Sumeragi Kaguya are aged up to 17 (they are still born on the same day and month as in canon, however they are born in 2000, instead of what year they are born in canon).  
> As not to get confused with which Alice I'm talking about (when the three are in the same room), I will use the three Alice's last names when applicable.  
> For this story, Alice's (Knightmare of Nunnally) fake last name will be Halliburton.
> 
> In this story Britannia doesn't exist. The United States of America and Canada do. The only spoiler I'll give is that (in story) Kallen and the others are from a parallel universe that were brought to this world by the Caretaker of Spacetime under mysterious circumstances. (eventually I'll explain (in story) how this comes to pass).

**_Date: January 18th 2017_ **

**_Location: Underworld, Astaroth Territory _ **

* * *

_"So it has come to this?"_

This signal thought sums up Morrigan Astaroth, daughter of the Devil Diodora Astaroth and the Fallen Angel Ariel's, predicament. Surrounded by hellhounds, Morgan clinches her teeth before going into a defensive stance. Snapping and snarling, the hellhounds prepare to attack. However one among their number swiftly turns to the nearest of their brethren, and with blinding speed, rams into them before proceeding to rip it's victims throat out. Seconds later the others, now knowing of the traitor, turns to their treasonous former comrade. Before they can attack the new threat, several lightspears shower down from above and annihilate the enemy hellhounds.

Looking up, Morgan sees several Fallen Angels. Sighing, Morgan raises an eyebrow, "Took you guys long enough!"

In response, the hellhound that came to Morgan's defence takes human form. With a smirk, the hellhound chuckles, "It's pitiful that your father is still sending assassins after you and Neam."

With a heavy sigh, Morgan gives her childhood bestfriend and lover, Solange Hellscythe, a pointed look before responding, "That bastard is still fearful that we'll find proof that me and Neam not only exist, but we exist only because he raped our mother. True only the four Satans and the Sitri family know, but the rest of Devil society doesn't."

With an annoyed snort, Neamhain Astaroth clinches her fists before joining in the conversation, "Morgan, I think it's time we kill our 'father.'"

Solange snorts and shakes her head, "Problem is, if we do that without exposing what that monster is doing to women, then the Satans will interpret the murder as a act of war. Without overwhelming evidence of your 'father's' crimes, not only will your uncle Falbium go on a war path. But also he won't forgive you ether. No idea what that Sirzechs prick will do. Seriously dude, that redheaded overprivileged fuckhead son of a whore can go suck the original Lucifer's cock!"

Neamhain rolls her eyes, "Heh, same old same old Sol. Anyway, this mission is over, lets report back to Azazel."

* * *

_**Location: Underworld, Grigori Territory** _

_**Azazel's Office** _

* * *

After returning to the underworld and reporting back to Azazel, rare irritation crosses the Governor general's face. With an annoyed look, Azazel sighs, "So you were right, Your father fell into the trap. I still question why you insisted on using yourself as bait. You know before she died, I promised your mother that I would protect and look after you and Neam. Despite my aversion to you using yourself as bait, I trusted your judgment. It may of paid off this time, but next time please don't use yourself like that again."

Morgan sighs, "I'm not suicidal, however what I did caused the mission to be a success," She then clinches her fist before continuing. "My 'father' will pay for murdering mother! Anyway I'll try not to pull a stunt like that again, but no promises."

Azazel nods, "Good, that's all I ask. Now then I have a new mission for you. You will be sent to Kuoh Academy as a student. You are to watch over Kurome and make sure that she doesn't die like her brother did. Besides, she'll be happy to know that you'll be her classmate."

Morgan cocks her head in confusion, "I thought Neam and the others were doing that? And I agree, she'll be ecstatic."

Azazel nods, "They are however, Sakura sent me a report that Raynare and her team are making moves that contradict my direct orders. You are to rely these orders to the rest of your team. Then investigate what Raynare and the others are up to."

Morgan nods, "What if Raynare and the others have gone renegade?"

Azazel sighs, "Then you are to order them back here so I can discipline them. Let Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri know that they are forbidden from killing Raynare and the others. Even if they've gone rouge."

Morgan nods, Understood. " She then smiles before continuing. "Naomi has been begging me to attend Kuoh anyway. I'm glad I'll be make her happy."

* * *

_**Half hour later** _

* * *

_**Kuoh Town** **, Japan** _

**_Hyoudou_ _Residence_ _,_ _Kurome Hyoudou's Room_ **

* * *

Concerned for her lover's safety, the first thing Morgan does after leaving Azazel's office is to take her Queen Sakura Aizawa with her before heading to Kurome Hyoudou's place. After Kurome's mother lets Morgan and Sakura in. With a smirk, tells her that both Kaede Katase and Arisu Murayama are in Kurome's room. After this, Morgan and Sakura head up to their friend/lover's room. As soon a both girls walks into her room, The girls see a sight that puts a smile on both their faces. Smirking, Morrigan decides that she, along with Sakura, will tell Kurome about Raynare after driving Kurome, Kaede and Arisu into ecstasy.

Sucking on Kurome's bare breasts, Kaede and Arisu suck like their lives depend on it. Moaning in ecstasy as her dick becomes erect, Kuro shouts, "Yes more, suck harder faster! Drink my breast milk!"

With enthusiasm, both Arisu and Kaede lick and suck their mistress's breasts with obsessive lust as cum pours out of her dicks. As Kuro's two sluts pleasure her, Sakura and Morgan begin masturbating. First soft moans then quickly the moans grow louder. Causing Kuro and her sex slaves to stop. Collectively staring at both girls masturbating, Kuro and her lovers smirk lustfully at the two girls. Dicks still dripping with cum, without saying a word, Kaede and Arisu sensually glide over to Morgan and Sakura and seductively pull their pants off. Then their panties.

Without warning, Arisu and Kaede thrusts their mouths into Morgan an Sakura's cocks and begins to ravage them. Tongues racing across their shafts. Smirking with delight, Kuro saunters up to Morgan before thrusting her tongue into her mouth. The two girls then proceed to suck on each others tongues. After awhile, the girls stop and go over to the bed. With a smirk, Arisu begins thrusting her pussy into Kaede's own pussy while simultaneously wrestling with Sakura's tongue. Their dicks fighting for dominance. Kuro meanwhile is ravaging Morgan with an insane lust. While sucking face, Morgan and Kuro continuously thrust their exposed breasts against each other while simultaneously rubbing their pussies and dicks together.

After awhile Kuro and Morgan stop for air. Smirking, Kuro grabs Morgan by the hair and thrusts her face first into her breasts, "Now punish me Morgan, punish this little slut, make me want your cum inside my womb!"

Smirking, Morgan obliges and drives Kuro into a frenzy for the rest of the night.

* * *

**_Date: January 23rd 2017_ **

**_Location:_ ** _**Kuoh Academy** _

* * *

Kuoh Academy, an all girl's school known for 90% of the student (including several teachers) population being lesbians. Sex is so prevalent that girls publicly jump each other nearly on sight. With so many same sex relationships, the principal, Venelana Gremory created a special Sex Ed course that allows everyone from all grades into the class. Such is the case when Morgan And Sakura come across a hallway of dozens of publicly naked girls having an orgy. As Morgan and Kuro make their way through the mass orgy, they come across four girls fucking a blue eyed redhead. Two of the girls, one brown haired and the other with blue hair with one of her bangs having a lock dyed green, are sucking on the redhead's breasts with absolute glee. A black haired girl with red streaks is emphatically sucking and licking her erect dick, while the fourth girl, an older blond is wrestling with the redhead's tongue.

Masturbating at the sight, Kuro and Morgan watch as the redhead moans in ecstasy as two of her lovers drink from her breasts. While still pleasuring the blonde's tongue with her own, the redhead, with her iron grip, thrusts the two girls drinking from her breasts heads deeper into them, causing them to suck and lick her breasts and tits with intensity. This causes the girl sucking the redhead's dick to suck even harder. A few minutes go by before the blonde and the redhead stop kissing to catch their breath. Unable to take it any more, the redhead's eyes glaze over a she moans, "Xenovia! Ruby! Irina! Harder! make me feel your lust for me! keep fucking me until-"

However the blonde interrupts her by thrusting her tongue into the redheads mouth. The two then return to sucking face. While still masturbating, Morgan asks Sakura, "Who are those girls?"

Looking at the four girls fucking each others brains out, Kuro shrugs, "Those four? The redhead's name is Kallen Kōzuki, the blond haired girl's name is Yang Xiao Long, the black haired girl with the red hair dye is Ruby Rose, the brown haired girl is name is Irina Shidou and the blue haired girl with a dyed green lock is named Xenovia Quarta. Anyway we really need to get to class.

Morgan nods in agreement, "Lets go."

It takes a bit but, Morgan and Kuro finally reach their destination. As the two walk into the classroom for the first time, Morgan is hit by a sense of amazement at how Principal Gremory is able to getaway with allowing student's and teachers to have sex with each other (and yes teachers have sex with students and vice versa). The classroom itself consists of the traditional teacher's desk and chalkboard. However, instead of the traditional desk arrangement, the rest of the room is crammed with king sized beds. Also there's a smell of sex in the room. Since Neam told Morgan that all teachers in Kuoh are all female, this has sparked some interest in the possibilities of... some of her exploits. Nudging her shoulder, Morgan turns to Kuro. Kuro lightly smiles and in a hushed voice says, "I'll keep in mind what you said. anyway in this class... well I think you'll enjoy it."

At this, Morgan walks to the front of the class, "Hello my name is Morrigan Astaroth, but you can just call me Morgan. It's a pleasure to met you all.

The Sex Ed teacher Grayfia Lucifuge smiles warmly, "Welcome Morgan. Since your new here, I would like to introduce you to the Civics & Homeroom Teacher Rossweisse Johnson. She will be assisting me for this lesson. Now then Lets start the lesson. Everyone take off your clothes."

A girl on one of the beds smirks, "About time!"

Morgan raises an eyebrow. Seeing this, the girl apologizes, "Sorry, my name is Yuuma Amano. And bitch, you will be my new cock slut!"

Morgan smirks, "Bring it!"

Within ten minutes everyone's clothes are off, their dicks ready to penetrate and pleasure each others mouths and pussies. Grayfia smiles before walking up to a blushing Rossweisse, "Rossweisse suck my dick."

Rossweisse does so. Grayfia smirks, "As you can see Rossweisse lusts after my cock. Now then class, fuck each other senseless!"

Without warning Yuuma Amano/Raynare marches up to Morgan and grabs her by the hair before dragging her to the massive bed and violently pushing her onto it. Dick erect, Raynare violently thrusts her cock into Morgan's pussy before slamming her mouth into her. From their Morgan and Raynare begin kissing while wrestling with each others tongues. Vying for domination. While the two are screwing, another suddenly girl rams her erect cock into Morgan's ass and leans into her ear, "Names Marrybell mel Britannia bitch, and I'll make you beg for my cock! Oldrin already does."

Marrybell then proceeds to thrust her cock violently in and out of Morgan's ass. Meanwhile, Grayfia's exposed breasts are being sucked on by two of her students: Shirley Fenette and Nina Einstein while Euphemia li Britannia is thrusting her dick into Grayfia's ass. All the while Milly Ashford pleasures her mouth's inner walls with her tongue. As this is happening, Clara Lanfranc, Alice Halliburton, the Chinese female geass user Mao, Jiang Lihua, Anya Alstreim and Kaguya Sumeragi are fucking Nunnally vi Britannia senseless. Anya is licking and sucking on Nunnally's balls while Jiang is sucking and licking her dick. Alice Halliburton is licking and sucking on Nunnally's left breast and tit while Mao is licking and sucking her right breast and tit. Clara is thrusting her cock into Nunnally's ass while Nunnally and Kaguya's tongues are wrestling for domination.

Not far away, Saeko Busujima, Alice Maresato, Rei Miyamoto and Saya Takagi are ravaging each other. Rei and Saeko are pleasuring each others mouths with their tongues, battling back and forth for domination. Saya and Alice Maresato legs are wrapped around each other while they thrust their cocks into each others pussies while simultaneously sucking on each others tongues. The orgy continues till the end of the class.

* * *

_**Five hours later** _

* * *

_**Abandon Church** _ _**Kuoh** _

**_Fallen Angel's_ Kuoh HQ **

* * *

"Please let me go, I promise I won't tell anyone anything!"

With a slap, Mittelt hits Asia Argento across the face, "Be silent bitch and accept your fate like, Valerie, Kunou and Le Fay. Kunou is addicted to me, aren't you my little fox?"

Kunou smiles lecherously, "Yes mistress, I exist to serve you and only you!"

licking her lips with lust, Le Fay Pendragon grins, "I agree with Kunou. By the way when can we fuck the Phenex slut? We've had the bitch for six months now, but she still isn't broken yet. Although, even though, we just caught the nun today... she won't last as long as the grilled chicken."

Kunou nods, "True. I say the nun will be your pet in a few days time if not hours."

Valerie Tepes looks at her mistress's pray hungerly, "This is going to be so fun!"

Le Fay chuckles, "Of course it will Val!"

Asia's eyes widen. Having enough of this, unable to keep an angry blush off her face, Ravel Phenex glares with a mixture of hatred and extreme lust. The truth is that Ravel's resistance is about a hair's breath away from shattering and is on the verge of total submission. Summoning up the last of her strength (but a nasty voice in her head keeps telling her to fuck the other girls in the room senseless) Ravel half heartedly snarls, "When my family finds you freaks, you-"

However Ravel is interrupted by a deceive slap from Mittelt, "Shut up, bitch. I'm glad my servants striped you naked. Now then, now that we are all naked... you know what? Enough talk, time for some fun!"

With cat like reflexes, Mittelt forces Ravel onto the bed before pinning her down. Eyes staring into each other, one of lust and the other with hate/barely controlled lust. Cock hovering above Ravel's exposed pussy. Mittelt slams her cock into Ravel's and begins thrusting into her. Val takes this opportunity to trust her tongue in to Ravel's mouth and begins pleasuring her mouth's inner walls. Ravel tries to resist but fails. After a few minutes of this, Both Val and Mittelt stop. Then Mittelt thrusts her tongue into Ravel's mouth while Val thrusts her tongue into Ravel's exposed clit as well as occasionally lick her balls and dick. Without wasting time, Mittelt begins sucking on Ravel's tongue as Val pleasure's her clit, balls and dick with her wet tongue. Ravel attempts to force the girls off her, but fails. As the girls pleasure Ravel, her will power to resist being sexually dominated begins faltering rapidly. It doesn't take long before Ravel finally gives in to her lust and wraps he legs around Mittelt (simultaneously pushing Val's face into her pussy, balls and dick). The three then begin thrusting into each other, while sucking on each other's tongues, clit, balls and dick respectively.

Meanwhile, Both Kunou and Le fay have forced Asia down on the bed and begin the long process of turning her in to their mistress's willing sex slave. First Le Fay begins sucking on Asia's breasts, causing her gasp. Next Kunou thrusts her tongue into Asia's clit and begins licking her inner walls. Shuttering Asia tries to stop the two girls, but it's no use. As the two girls pleasure Asia, Mittelt and Ravel climb up to Asia and begin sucking on her breasts. While Val climbs underneath Ravel and starts sucking on her breasts.

Asia tries to struggle, however, It's no use. Now completely under Mittelt's thrall and willing cum dumpster, Ravel savagely sucks and licks Asia's breasts with possessive enthusiasm. Still trying to get up, Asia thrusts up, causing the girl's fucking her to violently push her down and brutally ravage her more. Asia screams then moans in pleasure before accepting her fate and succumbing to her new mistress and her servants. For the rest of the night Asia allows herself to be ravaged without complaint and possibly begin enjoying it.

* * *

**_At The Same Time_ **

* * *

**_Location: Kuoh Academy_ **

**_ORC Club Room _ **

* * *

"Faster Rias, shove your cock into Koneko! Yumi keep sucking my cock! Kuroka Lets keep sucking face now!"

The girls grin at Akeno with glee and lust as they do as they are told. Smirking at her achievement, Akeno beholds four bare naked girls before staring down at her own naked form. However this doesn't last, Kuroka grabs Akeno by the hair before she thrusts her mouth into Akenos. With in a matter of seconds they begin vying for domination. As this is going on Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie are drinking from Rias's breasts, breast milk pours from the sides of their greedy mouths.

Not far away, the naked forms of Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna are making out, their dicks, pusses and legs intertwined. As Blake and Weiss savagely ravage one another with glee, Rias grins in wonderment and asks herself, _"I wonder how Val is doing? I sent her to infiltrate the church. Raynare told me that the Fallen Angel Mittelt has her in a near constant state of ecstasy. Soon Mittelt will be mine as I turned Raynare into mine. Initially Raynare resisted but eventually she became my servant. True not a member of my peerage... but still very useful as a spy in the Grigor_ i... _as well as to relieve my sexual desires."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solange Hellscythe is an OC and has no relationship with Eucliwood Hellscythe from Is This a Zombie. I use the last name Hellscythe because of two reasons: One: I couldn't come up with a last name for the female hellhound. Two: It is the only name I could come up with that I thank might be appropriate for a hellhound off the top of my head.  
> Both Morrigan Astaroth and Neamhain Astaroth are full sisters.  
> Morrigan's Peerage:  
> King: Morrigan Astaroth (OC).  
> Queen: Sakura Aizawa (OC).  
> Bishops: Laura Bloodcrest (OC) and Lilith Bloodcrest (OC).  
> Knights: Claire Lockhart (OC) and Solange Hellscythe (OC).  
> Rooks: Rebecca "Becky" Abigail Fitzgerald (OC) and Chloe Annabelle Fitzgerald (OC).  
> Pawns: Chelsea Adams (OC), Megumi Fujiwara (OC), Sanae Ichinose (OC), Felecia Lockhart (OC), Tsubaki Shinozaki (OC), Kurome Hyoudou (OC), Kaede Katase (DXD) and Arisu Murayama (DXD).  
> Neamhain's Peerage:  
> King: Neamhain Astaroth (OC).  
> Queen: Kotone Aizawa (OC).  
> Bishops: Asami Aizawa (OC) and Sumi Aizawa (OC).  
> Knights: Ayame Miyamoto (OC) and Shiori Yamada (OC).  
> Rooks: Futaba Asahina (OC) and Kuro Sonoda (OC).  
> Pawns: Hitomi Yagami (OC), Claudia Ramirez (OC), Asuka Kusakabe (OC), Lilith Thompson (OC), Yasuna Orimura (OC), Hinata Orimura (OC), Ashley Chambers (OC) and Victoria "Tory" Chambers (OC).
> 
> Naomi's Peerage:  
> King: Naomi Gremory (OC).  
> Queen: Kiriko Furukawa (OC).  
> Bishops: Ayano Minase (OC) and Kikyō Fujiwara (OC).  
> Knights: Shinobu Fujimoto (OC) and Ayame Fujibayashi (OC).  
> Rooks: Mitsuki Kirihara (OC) and Mutsumi Kirihara (OC).  
> Pawns: Ellen Ried (OC), Charlotte Novak (OC), Ushio Takayama (OC), Erica Cross (OC), Olga Krushevsky (OC), Rikō Shibuya (OC), Harumi Fujiwara (OC) and Relena Shephard (OC).  
> This is a list of all of Rias Gremory's Peerage (Note the * represents future members of her peerage only, not current members):  
> King: Rias Gremory (DXD).  
> Queen: Akeno Himejima (DXD).  
> Bishops: Asia Argento (DXD)* and Gabriela Vladi (Female Gaspar Vladi) (DXD).  
> Knights: Yumi Kiba (Female Yuuto Kiba) (DXD) and Xenovia Quarta (DXD)  
> Rooks: Koneko Toujou/Shirone (DXD) and Rossweisse (DxD).  
> Pawns: Ruby Rose (Rwby), Weiss Schnee (Rwby), Blake Belladonna (Rwby), Yang Xiao Long (Rwby), Pyrrha Nikos (Rwby), Nora Valkyrie (Rwby), Valerie Tepes (DXD) and Irina Shidou (DXD).
> 
> Mariah Gremory (Female Millicas Gremory's) Peerage:  
> King: Mariah Gremory (Highschool DXD)  
> Queen: Kallen Kōzuki (Code Geass).  
> Bishops: Marrybell mel Britannia (Code Geass) and Saya Takagi (Highschool of the Dead).  
> Knights: Saeko Busujima (Highschool of the Dead) and Oldrin Zevon (Code Geass).  
> Rooks: Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead) and Sayoko Shinozaki (Code Geass).  
> Pawns: Toto Thompson (Code Geass), Sokkia Sherpa (Code Geass), Alice Maresato (Highschool of the Dead), Nunnally vi Britannia (Code Geass), Jiang Lihua (Code Geass), Monica Kruszewski (Code Geass), Eris Kschessinskaya (Code Geass) and Elicia Markor (Code Geass).


End file.
